1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane detection method and system using a photographing unit, and more particularly, to a lane detection method and system which may efficiently detect a lane based on a photographing unit provided in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, research and development on a driving assistance system for a vehicle such as unmanned traveling, cruise traveling, and the like have been carried out. Thus, for this, a lane drawn on a road needs to be detected, and research on various methods for detecting the lane has been also conducted.
Conventionally, a land detection method may be classified into a model-based detection method, a feature point-based detection method, and an area-based detection method. Among these, the feature point-based detection method is most widely used due to its simple detection method.
In the feature point-based detection method, lane detection is performed in such a manner that edges of an object are detected within a Region Of Interest (ROI) of an image and only the edge corresponding to the lane among the detected edges is extracted.
In this instance, in an existing method, a convolution operation is performed on a mask such as Sobel, Robert, or the like within the ROI when detecting the edges, and a point in which an absolute value of the result of the convolution operation exceeds a certain limit is regarded as the edge.
However, in such an existing method, the calculation process is complex and an error is highly likely to occur in the final detection result. This is likely to cause a vehicle accident, resulting in degradation in the safety.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for solving the above-described problems.
The related art includes Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-00430006.